


Resolutions

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Years, smutty if you squint a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Little drabble about NY's resolutions.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Resolutions

“Any new year’s resolutions?” Darcy asks as she stretches out beside Loki in their massive bed (once you go kingsize, you can’t go back. In more ways than one). Through the half-open curtains of their bedroom, the moon hangs heavy and waxy in the sky, bright among pinprick stars.

Loki grunts noncommittally. “Such as…?”

“Ya know. Diet, less swearing, stop scaring small children.”

“I do _not_ scare small children.”

“No.” She hooks her leg over his. “You save all your scary looks for me, these days.” She trails her fingers up his belly, enjoying the play of muscle as he sucks in a breath. In a hot second, she feels the touch of his erection against the back of her hand. “And I love it.”

Loki has her under him in a flash, his hips moving against hers. Darcy lets out a low keening sound.

“I may have a resolution after all,” Loki murmurs.

“Oh yeah?”

“To get that little _mewl_ from you, as often as possible.” He bucks his hips into hers again, not entering her but touching just the right spot, twice, and she makes the sound again. “Oh yes. What a year this will be.”


End file.
